(a) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a type of sound and light effects ball structure. Its primary features are its transparent inner bladder and its translucence. It is sewn into the exterior ball skin forming the core. Inside the top and bottom of the said inner bladder is affixed a suspended strap. Secured at the center of the suspended strap is a balance-switching sound and light element. When the ball shakes or is thrown, the said sound and light element will emit a sound and light. Additionally, when the ball is spinning and since the said light and sound element is secured at the ball's central interior, the centrifugal force keeps the ball from wavering. That is, the ball won't deviate from its central axis, which ensures a balanced throw of the ball. Therefore, as the ball is thrown, it can maintain a balance, providing a sound and light effects ball structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Of the conventional types of illuminating toy balls, there are only two important forms. The first type of ball is coated with a fluorescent paint, allowing the ball to glow in the evening hours. However, this type of ball can only glow in the evening hours and does not illuminate in daylight. Also, fluorescent paint begins to peel away after some time and thus the ball becomes unable to glow. The other type of light illuminating ball has an electronic luminary object fastened to the ball's surface or placed within its interior. As the ball is thrown, it will emit a light. However, since the electronic luminary object isn't secured within the ball, when this type of plastic luminary ball is thrown, the luminary object does not move in conjunction with the ball's centrifugal force. This will create an inability to maintain an even throw, especially in the case of non-circular balls (e.g. balls used in North American football.) Should the ball be thrown slightly unbalanced, this will cause the ball to wobble unstably, making it impossible to control its speed and direction.